Modern concerns about health and physical fitness have produced an abundance of people who almost religiously participate in a wide variety of exercise activities to stay in shape. One (1) of the most popular exercise activities is bicycling. The muscular and cardiovascular workout associated with bicycling makes it an effective means by which to stay fit as well as an ecologically friendly, low cost and fun way to get from one (1) place to another.
While bicycle technology has changed much over the years, one basic aspect which has remained relatively static is the chain and sprocket drive system used to transfer mechanical energy from the rider to the bicycle wheel. Such chain and sprocket drive systems are noisy, prone to failure, and potentially dangerous should an article of clothing or an extremity become caught in the chain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an alternative bicycle drive system which addresses the foregoing deficiencies. Preferably such an alternative bicycle drive system would retain the health and recreational benefits of bicycling while providing a clean, quiet and safe propulsion system.